


31 drabbles and one-shots

by Firehedgehog



Series: Stories Of The Rainbow Chosen [13]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabbles, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: a series of non connected drabbles and one-shot in teh reborn universe. was suppose to start oct 1 but then i got sick >_<Suggestions Open for 31 days of Dec, next one-shot or drabble a day





	1. Verde Messed Up

**Verde Messed Up**

Oct 1st

 

“You messed up,” Reborn said, trying to calm a crying newborn in his hands.

“I don’t understand, it turned everyone else back to there normal age,” Verde said a bit panicked.

“You turned Skull into a literal newborn,” Lal growled, Skull sniffled in Reborns arms eyes red from crying and only a few spikes of purple hair, reborn hadn’t realized it was Skulls natural hair color.

“Please, reverse it... at least when he was cursed he could control his own body. Right now, he can’t even roll over,” Fon said angrily.


	2. Fish

**Fish**

Oct 2nd

 

“You’ve gotten so big my Tuna-fishie!” the strange man said.

Five year old Tsuna looked at the strange man his mother said was his daddy.

“Papa no baka!” he said tossing a toy.

The man fell over like Tsuna had destroyed him.

“Nana, my fishie hates me!”


	3. Flirt

**Flirt**

Oct 3rd

 

Skull would never admit how checker face actually got him to meet the others, it was horrifying.

For three months the man flirted with him.

Horrible, terrible pick up lines that made him want to kill the man.

“If I go to this thing, will you please stop,” Skull begged, the masked man titled his head in thought.

“Sure, lets go with that,” he said.


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and thus the only drabbel to get posted on eth day it shoudl ahve been so far. lol

**Cold**

Oct 4th

 

Nana hated being sick, and being sick while being heavily pregnant just made it worse.

She always felt cold, and her baby seemed to want to kick more.

“Here you go sweety,” Iemitsu said happily, gently placing soup on the side table.

“Thank you love,” Nana smiled, well.. maybe being sick wasn’t so bad.


	5. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted super early on the 5th before i headed to work

**Crush**

Oct 5th

 

Nope

Uh..

no way..

Not in a million years...

Skull crushed the feelings, and ignored it.

He definitely did not have a crush on Reborn-sempai.

He did not have a death wish after all

He shivered.


	6. Legacy

**Legacy**

Oct 6th

 

He was the seventh one known as Skull, they were always the immortal something or other, with issues with dying.

That was a lie.

There was only one Skull, his life had spawned centuries and Cloud flames he had known of before.

He was a stuntman, and acting was a stunt.

What fools these mortals be.

It was fun playing his own Legacy.


	7. Future

**Future**

Oct 7th

 

“Aren’t you suppose.. to be older?” Tsuna asked, he’d been blasted into the future again. But at least this time the world hadn’t gone to tell.

“Am I?” Skull asked, looking the same as he had in the past at his true age, which Tsuna had always judged at nineteen at minimum.

“Is it a side effect of the drugs Verde used to age you all?” he asked curious.

“Oh look your times about up,” Skull said cheerfully.

“Wait, can you please answer my question,” he protested.

“Age is an illusion,” Skull chirped out as Tsuna was pulled back to the past.


	8. Madness

**Madness**

Oct 8th

 

What the world of Flames didn’t know, is that Sepira hated humanity.

The fact she bore a half human child disgusted her.

She smiled in front of others, while laughing at the curses she ‘gifted’ them.

Wouldn’t humans be shocked to find out Kawahira was the nice one, who hadn’t even even wanted the duties. She’d forced her Mist guardian though, no matter he’d wanted to find another way.

All those lovely human deaths.

If she was lucky her descendants would lead teh world to madness.

She laughed.


	9. Broken

**Broken**

Oct 9th

 

Tsuna was broken, like a porcelain toy thrown away.

Cracked and splintered like common clay.

He didn’t know what feeling whole felt like.

Then the sun came, one that would dry his tattered remains.

Then the others came, slowly rebuilding his fragile body, reclothing and filling in the cracks.

He wasn’t whole, but he wasn’t broken anymore.


	10. To Live

**To Live**

Oct 10th

 

Reborn had to admit he could survive with the curse, like it was another question totally.

Romance was... awkward.

The relationship with Bianchi was weird even for him, the stalking as a kid had been cute but now it was annoying. At least she’s been less... clingy since the fake wedding, and he made sure she knew it wasn’t real.

He really hoped she knew...

Never mind, she probably ignored him explaining it.

there were things that drove him up the wall about the curse.

Like he knew that there time was ticking down, down to what he didn’t know.

The fact that unless they knew who he was no one took him serious.

His body sometimes did weird things.

The damn lisp....

This whole battle felt iffy.

But if he could gain his freedom from the curse, then so be it.


	11. Cycles

**Cycles**

Oct 11th

 

It was a known thing in China, that souls lived then died but then lived again.

Reincarnation was real.

Since he was born he had met the same person in three lives, one died of old age, one died due to a flood as a child and to his amusement born into his family this time.

The person didn’t remember him, but they gave him strange looks sometimes.

Kyoya was adorable in every life.


	12. Addiction

**Addiction**

Oct 12th

 

He found himself licking his lips nervously, his eyes just a bit open wider then they had to.

It was memorizing.

He felt dirty just watching.

“Hayato-kun?” Tsuna said, pausing.

“Its nothing Decimo!” He said blushing.

“Its Tsuna...” the brunette sighed, and went back to eating his ice cream.

He was addicting to watch.


	13. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana wasn't actually Oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning rather dark

**Control**

Oct 13th

 

She was broken, walking through a world of faded images.

Sometimes she thought she saw true colors and images, but then they would fade away.

She thinks... her sweet Tsuna-kun was about five when she was able to see the world still.

Her Tsuna would be a teenager by now she thought, and she wondered if he knew that she was not in control of her own body.

“ _What did you do to Tsuna!”_

“ _Nana, I’m sorry”_

“ _Stop, don’t touch me!”_

If she ever saw that man her husband, she would murder him for trapping her in this endless nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one, Nana caught then sealing her kid, they over reacted and tried to make her forget instead they got a puppet


	14. Rain

**Rain**

Oct 14th

 

Yamato found it ironic.

He was a rain, his mother had died in the rain.

Sometimes he wondered if the rain were his tears, why he didn’t want to face reality.

Till then, he’s pretend it was all a game.

Till he stopped feeling guilty.

After all, his mother had only gone out that day because of him.


	15. Illusion

**Illusion**

Oct 15th

 

Sometimes he swore he remembered something, before the labs, before the pain and rage.

The sweet spell of strawberry perfume, warm hands and laughter.

As a child, Mukuro would wake crying from this.

He didn’t know if his parents lived, if they were dead.

He didn’t know if they were the ones that had abandoned him in that hell.

“ _Sleep tight my little owl.”_


	16. Strawberry

**Strawberry**

Oct 16th

 

The others did not understand there obsession with money or strawberry milk, mind you Viper didn’t explain as they probably wouldn’t understand. The whole Viper thing had started when there sibling had gotten ill, the medicine draining there parents wallets quicker then a dessert water.

They’d stepped up and started a line of jobs that led to being an information broker.

There sibling had loved strawberries but due to the illness couldn’t drink milkshakes, they had promised to drink them like crazy once they were well with Viper.

“ _Ne... lets drink strawberry Milkshakes when i get better!|_

But... even all the money couldn’t keep up with the ever expensive medicine and future issues.

They died at the hospital days before another surgery.

They had nightmares, wondering if they had only faster they would have gotten better meds faster would they have lived.

He only drank Strawberry Milkshakes now, because they were unable to keep there promise.


	17. Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for teh late post, just started training for a new job

**Flower**

Oct 17th

 

They were so blind, looking only at teh surface.

Tsuna.. Tsuna-kun

It should be Tsuna-chan

She was a flower, a female.. not a boy.

Not that even her mother remembered that.


	18. Hyper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new job... still kicking butt

**Hyper**

Oct 18th

 

The thing about Lambo, was that he was hyper with a side of sugar with an attention disorder that should have been on meds.

Of course his so called ‘birth family’ the bovino while scientists were also nimrods, never testing him which would have easily found the issue and a once a day treatment would have allowed the spazzy Lightning child to stay calm.. well a bit calmer.

Tsuna was almost gleeful when he found out, there was a way to reduce the chaos and no one would fight him on it.

Lambo still tried to kill Reborn of course.

 


	19. Runaway or kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New job training... evil.. one more week of training to go...

**Runaway or kidnapped**

Oct 19th

 

Tsuna ran away when he was four years old, not knowing that two months later after he would have turned five he would be sealed.

One could also say that it was more kidnapped with help from the victim.

Skull stared at the adorable sky child some nimrods of the Carcassa family had taken.

A mother that lived in lala land and an absent father.

“Hi,” Tsuna said happily, Skull swore he saw flowers and rainbows spawn and the sky flames hug him.

Darn it, he was doomed wasn’t he.


	20. Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a crossover here

**Far Away**

Oct 20th

 

Tsuna had expected to end in the future, not at alternate timeline.

There were no flames, other then his own.

There were Quirks.

Quirks that made him wonder how the human dna strand in this universe were not falling apart.

And there sanity.

Vongola and Varia were sane compared to this place.

Now... if only he could find a way home.


	21. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally wrote this with a migrain just like this, in fact have this migraine now

**Pain**

Oct 21st

 

It felt as if someone was stabbing an ice pick into the side of his right eye, Light seemed to be bright as looking face first into the sun. His stomach seemed to swing back and forth, in nausea.

Today was a bad day, Verde woke with a migraine of hell.

His usual medications were doing thing, which meant this was probably weather related.

Again...

Hopefully this yo yo weather would stop soon.

He had science to do.


	22. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to work and training... not awake in the morning enough to post this

**Music**

Oct 22nd

 

Tsuna saw the world as music, it was a beautiful yet ugly thing.

His mother was gentle chimes, his... father was annoying pots and lids banging.

Hibari was amusing enough like birdsong.

The world became ugly after he was sealed, everything hurt to hear.

It was when Reborn used the bullet on him the first time he heard it.

Harmony.

He almost cried when it ended.

But the seal had begun to crack.


	23. Bad Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was very amused KidWestHope16 updated Bad Luck, Death, And Immortality Equal Skull teh day before i posted this one

**Bad luck**

Oct 23rd

 

No matter what the others thought, Skull was no American. He spoke English very well, but French was his original language.

France... a place he avoided.

Lets... just say a bit of time travel was the reason.

And he didn’t want to Paradox his past self out of existence.

The makeup make him look fully Different, definitely needed since he had been a model.

He wondered.... if Plagg would still recognize him.

After all, even before the trip it had been a very long wait.


	24. Teleport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> job training is kicking my butt

**Teleport**

Oct 24th

 

Viper stared at the small child that had somehow hitched a ride on there robes, and survived somehow sane through a mist teleport.

“Who are you kid?” Viper asked, the kid was sparkled and sunshine and looked maybe about two.

“Tsuna is a Tsuna,” he chirped.

“Asking you where you live will be useless i see, so... Japan is a starting point,” Viper sighed.

They weren’t about to be thought as a kidnapper.

Then the Chibi hugged the cursed mist.

And flared Sky Flames.

Vipers eye twitched.


	25. Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Tsuna strikes again

**Shine**

Oct 25th

 

“Shiny,” a voice said, Reborn blinked to see an actual child looking at him with wide amber eyes.

“I’m busy kid,” Reborn said, and started walking away.

“But your shiny like the sun,” the kid said, Reborn paused and looked at the kid.

‘A sky huh’ he thought, a child sky at that.

“Hey kid, do you want to have some chaos with me,” he smirked.


	26. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't belive i almost forgot to post this T_T

**Rage**

Oct 26th

 

...was a ranging storm, where it never ended and no safe spot.

...was twisting.

...was emotions screaming at nothingness.

Was Fon when he found a crying child broken after there sky was sealed.


	27. With a gun

****

**With a gun...**

Oct 27th

 

It was strange, but Colonnello actually hated guns.

Oh he had favourites, but he hated them.

He closed his eyes and heard the screams, the sound of blood splattering

the smell of bodies...

“You must love guns,” Verde smirked.

“I’m awesome with them kora,” he lied as always.

He dreamed of his mother dying in his arms.


	28. Meh...

**Meh...**

Oct 28th

 

Verde wasn’t good with children, it didn’t matter that he was forced into the form of one.

Somehow one of minions had brought him a kid, a fluffy little one that was clearly a sky.

“You can be a minion for now, children like explosions don’t they,” he said thoughtfully, as this experiment caused a lot.

“Hai,” the kid said, ah Japanese delightful.


	29. exhaustion

****

**exhaustion**

Oct 29th

 

“He’s not waking up,” Lambo pouted, Tsuna was sprawled across his bed his sleeping face drawn with exhaustion.

“Let him sleep,” Reborn said with a stare.

Lambo pouted again and left to play.

“Good work today Tsuna,” Reborn told the sleeping sky.

Now, if only told that to an awake Tsuna.


	30. An expression of our....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for teh super late update, not sleeping well lately

**An expression of our....**

Oct 30th

 

“No Colonnello,” Lal said firmly.

“But look at him, so sweet and adorable. He pretty much spawns cuteness,” Colonnello begged.

“No Colonnello,” she said again to the pouting blond.

“But he could be our kid, an expression of our love!” Colonnello begged, ready to keep the cute fluffy sky.

“No Colonnello, we are taking him home... his home not ours,” Lal said flatly.

“Lets be his aunt and uncle then!” he said happily, Lal sighed.


	31. Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for following this, and hoping for lots of suggestions for Dec

**Treat**

Oct 31st

 

“Twick or tweet,” the adorable little sky chibi said smiling, showing he was missing his two front teeth. He was dressed as a wizard, and Kawahira could only stare at the cuteness.

He wanted to keep this kid and keep him a kid forever, to prove humanity was adorable and innocent.

“Have fun kid,” he said, dropping candy into the ghost bucket, the chibi thanked him and ran to his mother.


End file.
